Leafpool's After Sunset
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: Started on YouTube and then published on here and DeviantArt. A re-write of the story, starting from after the end of Sunset. Contains BrambleXLeaf and BrambleXBirch!
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Leafpool ran. She couldn't stand being anywhere near the WindClan border anymore. Why didn't he listen to her? She still loved Crowfeather with all her heart, and now she was with his kits…why had he gone and had a kit with that ungrateful WindClan she-cat Nightcloud. She stopped running and sat down in the roots of a tree. What was she going to do? How would she hide these kits? She yowled up to the sky, her yowl filled with grief. Why, why did Cinderpelt have to die? Why did she have to grow up? Why couldn't she have stayed an apprentice in the old forest, never meeting Crowfeather, never having all this trouble…Maybe then Cinderpelt would still be alive. Just then the bush beside her rusled. She leapt to her paws in shock. Was it Crowfeather? Ashfur's head popped through the leaves and she sat back down again, disappointed.

"Leafpool!" he mewed, "Are you OK? I heard you yowl." Leafpool nodded.

"I'm fine Ashfur," she lied. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Its OK to miss Cinderpelt you know," he mewed wrapping his tail around her, "Its only natural to miss someone that close to you…" His voice drifted away wistfully.

"You miss Squirrelflight being so close to you," she guessed tentatively, aware of his pelt close to hers. He sighed.

"I loved her…" he mewed sadly, then anger entered his mew, "But of course the great Brambleclaw is so much better than me!" Leafpool didn't say anything. She could perfectly understand Squirrelflight's feelings towards Brambleclaw, he was strong, noble, wise, courageous. She closed her eyes, forgetting Ashfur was there. Brambleclaw was all that filled her mind. He would be a great father for her kits. Her heart fluttered, did she love him? Would he even think twice about her?

"You know Leafpool," Ashfur mewed interrupting her dreamy thoughts, "I think…I think your…much prettier than your sister." Leafpool's eyes shot open. She looked into his eyes, and saw love for her their. But I don't love you! She thought desperately, well not as much as Brambleclaw anyway.

"Ashfur," she mewed gently, "That's very nice of you, but…my heads to confused right now." He nodded.

"I can wait," he mewed calmly. He licked her behind the ear. It sent shivers down her spine. "I'll see you back at camp." He padded away leaving her more confused than ever. How could Squirrelflight resist him? He was so caring, everything she wanted but didn't get anymore from Crowfeather. Her mind strayed to the tabby tom that haunted her dreams.

"No," she mewed viciously to herself, "He's Squirrelflight's mate, my sister! He's off limits!" She shock her head agitatedly. Suddenly a pair of amber eyes appeared through the bushes.

"Who are you talking to Leafpool?" Brambleclaw asked coming up to her. Leafpool jumped. He was the last cat she wanted to hear what she just said.

"No one," she mewed shuffling her paws, feeling her heart flutter.

"You know you can tell me anything," he mewed calmly, "I wouldn't tell any cat." He nuzzled her cheek and put his muzzle to her ear, "You carrying Crowfeather's kits aren't you?" She stared at him in shock.

"How…how?" she stuttered.

"Lucky guess," he mewed his eyes shining mischievously. He had been following her! She didn't know weather to feel disgusted or flattered. But before she could answer she felt an agonising pang in her stomach. She lurched in pain.

"Leafpool?" Brambleclaw cried licking her, "Whats wrong?"

"The kits!" she gasped, "The kits are coming!" Brambleclaw stared at her in horror.

"We're too close to camp," he mewed horrorstruck, "Someone will catch you!" He nudged her gently towards the bushes, "Follow me, I'll take you somewhere safe." She hurried after him as quick as her sore body would allow. Once they reached the abandoned Two-Leg nest she flopped down exhaustedly.

"I'll keep watch outside," he mewed, "Let me know if anything's wrong." Leafpool nodded and watched him go out. She pushed and yowled in agony as the first kit came. She licked it until it cried, then put it by her swollen stomach. She did this again and the pain stopped. She sighed with relief and watched her two new-borns suckle. One was black, with a white muzzle and one white paw, on the outside of this whiteness was a ring of ginger. The other was a tabby. She sniffed them. They were both toms. Sparrowkit and Bramblekit she concluded. She yowled to let Brambleclaw know he could come in. He padded in excitedly. His eyes softened at the sight of the kits.

"Leafpool," he mewed, "Their beautiful." He looked at them adoringly like they were his own kits. Oh how she wished they were his rather than Crowfeather's.

"What have you called them?" he asked.

"The black one is Sparrowkit and the tabby is…" she paused wondering how he would react, "Bramblekit." He stared at her in shock, his eyes shining with an emotion she couldn't read.

"I'm…" he started, "I'm flattered." There was a long silence, then he sat down and looked her in the eye.

"You love me," he mewed, "Don't you?" She couldn't deny it anymore. She'd never loved a cat like she loved Brambleclaw.

"Yes I do," she admitted softly, "You don't love me though, do you." He cuffed her gently round the ear.

"You know sometimes your as mouse-brained as your sister," he mewed, "I love you, I love you more than I ever loved Squirrelflight. I love you more than I can put into words." He laid down behind her and licked her behind the ear. Her skin flushed under her fur. She smelt his beautiful scent and closed her eyes. This was how it was meant to be.

"I want you to help me raise these kits," she mewed laying her head on his shoulder.

"That would be better than anything," he mewed sadly, "But how? When we bring them back to camp…" he shivered, "I don't know what the Clan will say…they might kill them!" She shock her head.

"Then I'll leave the Clans with my kits," she mewed, "I'll live on my own, I don't belong their anymore, that's why it felt so wrong being in the forest."

"And I'm coming with you," he mewed, "We will raise these kits together, as a family. We'll leave at sunset, you need to rest." She purred with joy. This was what she'd always wanted. Just then a familiar scent hit her scent glands, and by the way Brambleclaw shot to his paws, he clearly recognised it to. Ashfur!


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Leafpool?" Ashfur called coming in. Then he saw. He looked, horrified from Leafpool, to the kits, to Brambleclaw.

"Are those your kits?" he asked her his eyes wide and she nodded, "Who's the father?"

"Crowfeather," she mewed uncertainly. He shot a look at Brambleclaw.

"What are YOU doing here?" he spat. Brambleclaw hissed at Ashfur.

"Looking after my mate and her kits!" he retorted and Ashfur took a step back.

"Your mate!" he growled, "Oh no Brambleclaw, your not stealing another she-cat from me. Leafpool is mine!" Ashfur bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws.

"Ashfur," Leafpool mewed desperately, "I'm sorry, but I love Brambleclaw. You'll always be a great friend to me, isn't that enough?"

"NO!" he snapped at her, "It will never be enough! And I don't believe you! Brambleclaw has tricked you, you love me!" Brambleclaw took a step forward.

"Back off Ashfur," he growled, "Leave us alone."

"Make me!" he spat back. Leafpool saw the glint of claw and teeth and the two toms erupted into a battle. More ferocious, more bloodthirsty and more horrifying than any fight she'd ever seen. Terrified, she scooped up her two kits and sprinted away from the fight. Once she was far enough away, she gently laid down her kits and licked them to soothe them. Sparrowkit cried, clearly afraid of the noises coming from the other room.

"Hush my little one," she mewed wrapping her tail around them, "I'm here, your safe." He stopped crying and yawned, then he joined his brother, curled up in tiny slumber. Gently she moved her tail so they were lying on the floor of the two-leg nest. She padded away from them as quietly as she could and peered around the corner to the fight was flipping and somersaulting around the room. Both cats were dripping with each others blood but they clearly didn't care, they both seemed content in ripping each other to pieces. She looked back at her two precious bundles. They were safe for the moment, fast asleep with only dreams to worry about. She made her decision in a heart-beat. Unsheathing her claws, she joined the fray on Brambleclaw's side. She scored her claws down Ashfur's face making him recoil.

"You should be with your kits!" Brambleclaw hissed to her.

"They don't need me right now," she mewed, "But you do." He blinked at her.

"Don't be so sure Leafpool!" Ashfur growled running past them. Leafpool spun round. Ashfur had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"I have a bad feeling he's…" but Brambleclaw was cut off by a wail from a kit.

"MY KITS!!" Leafpool screeched and she charged into the other room, Brambleclaw hard on her paws. Ashfur had Sparrowkit in his jaws, his eyes filled with menace, anger and uncontrollable insanity. She launched for him, all thoughts of fear forgotten, now she was angry. She slashed at his throat and he let go of the kit in shock. Leafpool lunged for Sparrowkit's scruff and put him down gently. She covered the little kit in licks, and he stopped crying. She gathered Bramblekit and wrapped her tail protectively around them both. She turned to Ashfur. His wound was deep, but not deep enough to kill him.

"You tried to kill me!" he gasped. She felt the tears fall down her cheek, what if that wound had been a little bit deeper, she would have killed him! What have I become?

"I know," Ashfur mewed, arrogance in his mew, "I'll tell the clan what you've done! Then you'll be sorry! BOTH OF YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!" He laughed madly and ran out.

"We have to leave," Brambleclaw mewed urgently, "NOW!" She nodded, blinking away the tears. He gently licked them away. "We will get through this Leafpool," he rubbed his cheek over hers, "I promise." He grabbed Bramblekit and she grabbed Sparrowkit and they ran out of the nest. The reached the top of the hill in no time at all and they stopped to look back over the home they had known.

"Will you miss Squirrelflight?" she asked Brambleclaw.

"She's a good cat," he mewed not meeting her eye, "Yes I will miss her company but you and your kits are more important to me." He licked her behind the ear.

"I want to share tongues with StarClan before we leave," she mewed determinedly.

"We shouldn't hang around," Brambleclaw warned, "Ashfur will be at camp by now. Warriors will be all over the territory soon."

"Then lets go!" she mewed picking Sparrowkit back up. Brambleclaw smiled.

"If there's anything I admire about you its your spirit," he mewed softly and she blinked at him lovingly. He picked up Bramblekit and he followed her to the Moonpool. They met no trouble getting there but Leafpool's paws were getting anxious, the trackers would be out now and their scent wasn't hard to find. They both scurried into the cave where the Moonpool was and she put down Sparrowkit next to Brambleclaw.

"You wait here," she mewed, "I will only be a heartbeat." She padded down to the pool, feeling her paws slip into the marks made by ancient warriors. Her fur tingled with the familiar excitement of going to see StarClan. She laid down next to the pool and drank from it. Her eyes filled with stars and she put her head on her paws and slept.

"Leafpool," mewed a voice, so hauntingly familiar. She spun around.

"Cinderpelt!" she cried with joy, "Oh Cinderpelt, I've missed you so much!"

"I know," she mewed softly touching noses with her apprentice, "I've missed you too. But there isn't much time." She flicked her ears towards the pool and Leafpool peered into it. "A patrol consisting of Firestar, Squirrellfight, Sandstorm, Ashfur and Whitewing is coming after you, they will be here soon."

"Are we doing the right thing?" she asked, "Will StarClan go with us still?" Cinderpelt laid her head on top of hers.

"You are making the right decision," Cinderpelt answered softly, "For you, Brambleclaw and your kits. Follow the path that forms on the other side of the pool out of the Clans territories. Then follow my pawsteps and I will lead you to your new territory." Leafpool nodded.

"You will come with us?" she asked.

"Yes," she mewed, "Myself, and a few other warriors have agreed to go with you and watch you start a new Clan. Now go!" Leafpool's eyes shot open. She leapt to her paws and dashed up to Brambleclaw and her kits.

"We have to cross the Moonpool," she mewed to him, "Then follow the trail that leads out of the Clans territories. Then Cinderpelt said she will guide us through the rest to our new territory."

"StarClan is going with us?" he mewed in shock.

"Yes, Cinderpelt and a few warriors are coming with us," she mewed, "But we must hurry. Firestar has a patrol coming for us and there not far off!" Brambleclaw's eyes widened and he quickly scooped up Bramblekit. She scooped up Sparrowkit and they dashed back down to the Moonpool. She set paw in the water first and was surprised to feel it was warm. They waded across, keeping the kits out of the water. As they got out Leafpool's blood ran cold.

"Their scent leads in here," she heard Firestar's mew from outside the cave. Without hesitation both cats sprinted for the exit, pushing their way quickly through the bushes. Gasping for breath the hid in the bushes to their left, listening for the voices inside.

"Leafpool!" she heard Sandstorm call.

"Brambleclaw!" she heard Squirrelflight call.

"We must get out of her now!" Brambleclaw hissed in her ear, "Come on, follow me as quietly as you can." She did as she was told, keeping all the weight she could on her haunches. They crept like this until the passed the WindClan marker, they had left the clans territories! Suddenly she spotted the patrol coming out of the entrance to the Moonpool. Realising they could be seen both cats ducked, flattening themselves to the floor.

"They obviously really don't want to be found if they crossed the Moonpool," Whitewing mewed gently to Firestar, "Perhaps we should go back to camp." Firestar nodded resignedly and gathered his patrol with a swoop of his tail. Sandstorm looked devastated and Squirrelflight had her head and tail down sadly. Ashfur on the other hand looked furious that they had got away. Firestar let out a mournful cry to the glory of StarClan and lead his patrol back to camp. The two tabbies slow sat up as they watched them go.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" she asked watching him carefully as his amber eyes followed Squirrelflight. He looked at her.

"Never surer," he mewed with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, "Now where do we go from here?"

"Cinderpelt told me to follow her pawsteps," she mewed and Brambleclaw searched the ground for any signs of pawsteps. Leafpool looked up at the glory of Silverpelt, would she ever see it again? Just then a trail of glittering stars flashed through the sky dark.

"Brambleclaw!" she called, staring at the sky in awe, "Brambleclaw the trail!" Brambleclaw looked up and his amber eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She followed the trail with her nose and she realised the trail ended at the rising moon.

"It heads towards the moon!" she mewed, "We're supposed to start a clan called MoonClan!" Brambleclaw nodded excitedly.

"Does this sort of stuff always happen to you?" he asked and she nodded, "It almost makes me regret not being a medicine cat." She purred and twined her tail with his. They looked lovingly into each others eyes, not needing words. In silence, they picked up the two sleeping kits and followed the trail made by their warrior anscestors. And hence came MoonClan, started by the lovers with stars in their eyes.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

It was moon-high, and the two tabbies were still following the trail of stars. Brambleclaw looked anxiously at Leafpool. It had only been a few hours since her kitting and her short ragged breaths worried him.

"Perhaps we should rest," he suggested gently through a mouthful of kit fur. Leafpool stopped and looked at him worriedly, gently putting down Sparrowkit.

"Do you feel OK?" she mewed concerned, "Are you tired?" He put down Bramblekit. He stared at her in shock. Even though they had stopped she was still panting, her breathing uneven, yet she could only feel worry for him!

"I'm fine," he mewed, pressing his flank to hers, "Its you I'm worrying about. Its not long since you kitted, are you sure you can cope with this journey?" She nodded and he saw a spark of disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "Don't fret so much, but if it makes you happier we can rest for the night." He sighed with relief. Atleast she would rest even if she didn't like it. They found a tree with a gap in the roots at the bottom. Brambleclaw left Bramblekit with Leafpool and stretched forward, giving the hole a cautious sniff.

"I can't smell anything," he mewed, "I'll check it out first though." He padded into the hole before she could object, hearing her hiss with agitation. He padded around the small cave. It was large enough for them to sleep comfortable and there was no scent of badgers, foxes or Twolegs. There was even a little stream running through the back of the cave. Good, he thought, we can all have a drink and I'll catch Leafpool some prey in the morning. He padded back out expecting to see Leafpool waiting for him. But she was gone, her two kits, abandoned asleep on the floor where he'd left them.

"Leafpool!" he called scared that the she might have wandered off somewhere and gotten into trouble. What would make her abandon her kits?

"Up here!" he heard her reply and he looked up into the branches of the tree. And there was Leafpool, staring up to the stars with wide eyes. Her coat glittered like Moonstone in the moonlight and he felt his heart flutter at her beauty. Slowly and elegantly, almost like she was in a dream world, she slithered down from the branch. He admired her grace, being stuck in the camp learning how to heal certainly hadn't made her any less graceful. She landed softly on the floor and padded over to him.

"StarClan is trying to tell me something," she mewed distantly, "But their not being clear." Brambleclaw shock his head. He was no medicine cat, he didn't understand the mystery that they called StarClan.

"I'm sure they'll share what they want with you when their ready," he mewed gently, licking her behind the ear. He felt her shiver and his touch and she purred, nuzzling his cheek.

"Is the cave safe?" she asked with soft eyes.

"Yes," he mewed, "Theres even a little stream at the back. We can drink from it." She smiled at him and nodded. She picked up both her kits and followed him in. He stood in the entrance as she padded around the cave eagerly. She gently put down her kits and moved towards the corner of the cave. What was she doing? He saw her tear something from the wall and he realised it was moss. She purred with laughter at his dumbfounded look.

"What did you think we were going to sleep on," she mewed cheekily, "The cold hard floor, no thanks!" He purred. Her ragged breathing still troubled him, but atleast her fiery spirit had returned. He watched her make a nest for herself and the kits and then one for him next to hers. She got into her nest, circling around in it a few time before finally settling down in it. He laid down in the nest next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. He watched as Bramblekit woke up and started crying for milk. That woke Sparrowkit and he started to cry to. Leafpool nudged them towards her belly mewing to them softly.

"Its OK my beloveds," she mewed softly, "I'm here." Her eyes were soft and loving as she watched her two precious bundles suckle. Then she turned to him, the same warmth and love in her eyes for him.

"They will be the first kits for MoonClan," she mewed, "I want them to think you're their father." She looked out of the entrance, a look of disgust entering her eyes. "I never want them to know of Crowfeather. He has nothing to do with my kits." He heard anger in her mew. Did she hate Crowfeather for turning his back on her? He couldn't say he blamed her. Hearing what he'd said yesterday replay in his head he unsheathed his claws. Leafpool is right, he thought, these innocent kits don't need to know anything about that traitor. But Leafpool's shallow breathing brought him back to the present. He noticed with alarm, that her breath was now coming in shallow gasps. Was her anger making her worse? He covered her in licks, in an attempt to calm her down. Was she sick? Leafpool turned to him, her eyes shining with an emotion he could not read. She licked his cheek.

"Goodnight Brambleclaw," she mewed lovingly laying her head on her paws.

"Goodnight Leafpool," he mewed softly, hoping his thoughts of her illness were wrong. Surely being a medicine cat she would know if she was sick! Shaking those thoughts away he let his eyes fall, feeling sleep wash over him.

Brambleclaw's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He lifted his head and realised it wasn't on Leafpool's flank. Infact Leafpool wasn't there! He leapt to his paws in alarm as the memories from last night flooded over him. Had her breathing gotten worse? The two kits were fast asleep. He padded quickly out of the cave and bumped into Leafpool. She was carrying a rabbit and a pigeon in her jaws. She let out a yowl of shock as they both feel into a heap.

"Your up!" she mewed mischievously, "Atlast! Not all of us can sleep the day away you know!"

"How did you catch that prey when you were never taught?" he asked impressed. As a medicine cat she would never have learned to hunt, relying on the clan to feed her instead.

"I've seen warriors do it enough times," she mewed, "Its not really that hard to learn." He hoped his eyes reflected how impressed he was. She was so clever, so beautiful, everything he'd ever dreamed of. She nudged the pigeon over to him.

"Eat," she commanded, "We still have along journey."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously, "Did StarClan share something with you?" Her eyes clouded with an emotion he could not read and she looked away.

"Yes," she mewed staring down at her rabbit, "I know where to go now."

"Did they share something else with you?" he asked, her strange behaviour confusing him.

"No," she mewed, far to quickly. She was hiding something. He sighed, he couldn't make Leafpool tell him what StarClan had shared with her. He munched on the pigeon she'd caught for him and he noticed she didn't start to eat hers. She just sat watching him, with burningly beautiful amber eyes.

"You should eat," he mewed, clearly jolting her out of her thoughts, "You have to eat for those two kits too you know. And their definitely not light eaters!" She purred with amusement and started to eat the rabbit, though he noticed, rather reluctantly. Something was definitely wrong.

"Our territory is a days trip away," she told him thoughtfully, "Cinderpelt told me to follow the direction we travelled in last night and we should be there by Sunset if we don't stop." Don't stop! He thought in horror. But we'll need to stop. Leafpool could barely cope with the small distance they had travelled last night.

"I'm perfectly able to travel for a day," Leafpool snapped reading his thoughts, "Like I told you last night, I'm fine! Now stop fretting!" She stood up, leaving the rabbit half eaten and padded into the cave for her kits. She gave his chin an affectionate tickle with her tail as she passed to show she wasn't that angry at him. But he still felt confused about her behaviour and as she padded out of the cave with the two kits in her mouth, he resolved to find out what it was by Sunset. She put the two kits on the ground and laid down to allow them to suckle.

"We'll leave once these two have finished," she mewed and then turned to him, "And you of course. You'll need all your strength to lead us to the new camp." He stood up and picked up the rabbit she'd left and dropped it by her.

"I want to see you eat that though," he mewed softly, licking her behind the ear, "You need your strength to." She looked up at him and then down to the rabbit.

"I'm not very hungry," she mewed, "I already ate while I was hunting." And with that she started to groom herself, clearly the conversation was over. He flicked his tail agitatedly. Why wouldn't she confide what was wrong with him? He sighed resignedly and finished the pigeon she'd caught him. She picked up Bramblekit this time and he carried Sparrowkit.

"Do you know where to go?" he asked her through a mouthful of kit fur. She pointed towards what looked like a forest far in the distance with her tail and they padded side by side in the direction she'd signalled.

It was almost Sunset, and the pair hadn't stopped once. The green mass they'd seen from a distance was a forest, and now, they were standing right infront of it. Leafpool's eyes glistened with excitement.

"We made it!" she mewed breathlessly through Bramblekit's fur. Brambleclaw looked at her worriedly. Her breathing had gotten a lot worse now, even Bramblekit could tell something was wrong. He was crying with fear. She put him down clearly unaware. He put Sparrowkit down next to his brother and knew the time had come. Leafpool had to be straight with him.

"Leafpool are you sure your not sick," he mewed and she turned to him, "Your breathing isn't right."

"I'm fine," she mewed sighing, "Honestly there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Come on Leafpool," he mewed more angrily than he'd intended, "Even your kits can tell something is wrong! Do you think so low of me that I have less sense than they do?!" At first, she seemed about to tell him what was really going on, but at his last words her head snapped up, her eyes blazing with anger. She snarled at him, standing protectively over her kits, her haunches raised.

"How dare you!" she hissed, he'd never seen her so angry, "How dare you suggest my kits are stupid! Crowfood-eater!" He flinched as though she'd struck him, feeling hurt. She picked up her two kits.

"Stay away from me!" she spat through kit fur and she charged into the forest without looking back, her tail fluffed up with hostility.

"Wait Leafpool!" he called dashing after her, "Please wait! I'm sorry!" But she was gone, only her scent lingered. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He'd never thought they would argue so bitterly. How could he have been so stupid! Leafpool was so much like Squirrelflight, she didn't want to be fussed over too much. She wasn't as strict about it and liked the fuss sometimes but he'd pushed her too far. He felt miserable. Now what would he do? He tried to track her but by the time the sun had sunk, he still hadn't caught up with her. He knew then he needed somewhere to spend the night. He searched around but couldn't find anywhere. He just hoped Leafpool had. He couldn't bare the thought of her alone with the kits, lost…he shivered. He had to find them, he'd never be able to sleep if he didn't. Suddenly her scent seemed stronger. Was she trying to find him?

"Leafpool!" he called but there was no answer so he called again, this time louder.

"Leafpool!" he yowled but there was still no answer. He heard a snarl from behind him. He spun around and there were two amber eyes glowing through the bushes. He took a step back.

"Leafpool?" he mewed scared, was she still angry with him? But it wasn't Leafpool who stepped out of the bushes, it was a fox! He gasped in terror. Now what? It was staring at him hungrily with what looked like an expression of satisfaction on its face. It must smell my weakness! He thought with a jolt. Snarling the fox leapt at him. He crouched down and closed his eyes, preparing to meet StarClan. But the attack never came. He heard a yowl of anger and the fox whimper.

"Move you useless lump!" he heard a she-cat yowl at him. He opened his eyes in shock, could it be? He saw an elegant tabby with her fur fluffed out standing protectively infront of him, snarling at the fox. Leafpool! He spotted Sparrowkit and Bramblekit in the corner of the clearing. He got up and stood beside her, puffing himself out fiercely. The fox quickly realised it was outnumbered and shrank angrily back into the shadows. Quickly Leafpool grabbed her kits and brought them back to him.

"Thanks," he mewed gratefully, "I would have been crow-food without you." She gave each of her kits a lick on the head before she looked up at him.

"I would die for you," she mewed simply and he felt choked with emotion. Had she forgiven him?

"Listen Leafpool," he mewed gently, "I'm really sorry about what I said. I don't know what came over me."

"So you should be," she mewed looking down at her kits. He pressed his flank against hers and to his relief, she didn't pull away. "I know I shouldn't have reacted so angrily, but my temper got the better of me." He licked her gently behind the ear to show her she was forgiven. He noticed her breathing had gotten worse but said nothing, he didn't want to provoke her. He breathing was now coming in irregular gasps. But he couldn't smell any sickness on her. Was she just tired? Had he got it all wrong?

"Lets find somewhere to sleep," she mewed tiredly, backing up his thoughts. He nodded in silent agreement and picked up Bramblekit. Together they walked through the strange forest, their tails twined. Brambleclaw felt better now. She was safe, and they were back together again. They found a cave not to far from the edge of other side of the forest. This time Leafpool charged in without waiting for Brambleclaw to check it. What was she doing? He thought, there could be a fox in there! He hurried after her bumping into her. She was rooted to the spot not to far into the cave. He realised with a jolt the cave was a lot darker than the one they'd sheltered in last night. Had Leafpool sensed danger through the darkness.

"Brambleclaw," her heard her muffled mew, "I sense StarClan's presence here! Maybe this is where we're supposed to contact them from!" He felt Leafpool pad forward cautiously. They padded slowly through the cave, which travelled father underground than he's first thought. Surely they couldn't have found something like the Moonpool already! Just then he saw a glow of white light around the corner from where they were standing. He felt waves of excitement coming from the medicine cat as she looked around the corner.

"Come look at this!" she mewed, the awe clear in her mew although her mouth was full of kit. He moved to stand beside her and looked around the corner. His eyes widened with shock. There was a giant rock in the centre of the cave, glowing like a star. He stared at it in awe. StarClan had really come with them! Leafpool padded eagerly towards it and he followed her. She put Sparrowkit down and he copied her.

"Its clear who's to be the leader of MoonClan," she mewed to him turning around to face him, "I think its time you received your nine lives from StarClan."

"Me?" he mewed startled.

"Yes you," she mewed laughing, "You will be Bramblestar, leader of MoonClan. Now come, sit by the rock and touch you nose to it. Then StarClan will send you dreams in your sleep."

"But I'm not ready yet!" he mewed in horror. How could he receive his nine lives now! He didn't even have a clan to return to!

"I will be with you at the ceremony," she mewed gently and instantly he felt a weight lift, "Don't be afraid." He nodded picking up Bramblekit and putting him near Leafpool who had already token her position by the rock. He touched noses with the stone, it was as cold as ice. Instantly his head filled with stars and he fell asleep. Everything was dark. Where was StarClan? He felt so cold, as cold as the rock he'd just touched with his nose. What was happening to him? He felt panic rise like bile in his throat. He opened his eyes a fraction and his eyes flew open with shock. He was back at the Moonpool in the home they'd left behind. How in StarClan did I get here? He wondered and turned to look around. Behind him was Leafpool, looking at him with excited eyes. She nodded at him reassuringly and he turned back to where the Moonpool was. Just then a crowd of cats emerged from the water. He recognised a few, Cinderpelt, his mother Goldenflower and he thought he saw a familiar ginger pelt but he couldn't be sure.

"Greetings Brambleclaw," the starry cats mewed as one, "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" He nodded.

"I'am," he mewed trying to keep the nervousness he felt out of his mew. First of all Cinderpelt padded towards him, her blue eyes shining gently. She touched noses with him.

"With this life," she mewed, "I give you compassion. Use it well to look after all the cats in your care." He felt his body spasm at the bolt of energy that seared through his body. He almost yowled in agony. But then the pain ebbed away, and Cinderpelt padded back to her starry companions. Next, Goldenflower padded towards him. Had his mother died while he'd been away. He felt a stab of grief and guilt that he'd not been with her.

"With this life," she mewed, "I give you protection. Use it to protect your clan-mates as a mother would her kits." Brambleclaw had to dig his claw into the ground to stop himself from yowling at the agony that seared once again through his body. Once Goldenflower had moved away another she-cat took her place. Bluestar!

"With this life," she mewed, "I give you wisdom. Use it well to look after your new Clan." By the time she moved away Brambleclaw felt battered and exhausted. How will I survive six more?

"Don't be such a baby," he heard a rough mew from infront of him. No! He thought, It couldn't be. He looked up. Tigerstar!

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"StarClan has allowed me to give you a life," he mewed touching noses with his son, "With this life I give you strength, courage and fearlessness. Use it to defend your clan from attack and to keep your own cats in line." He saw him glance at Leafpool as he spoke. He felt himself bristle, so angry at his fathers words that he didn't even notice the agony in this life. The next four lives where given by Feathertail who gave him love, Speckletail who gave him quick thinking, Willowpelt who gave him loyalty and Brindleface who gave him justice. Now there was only one more life left to go. But who would give it to him. He gasped with horror as he saw and he heard Leafpool cry with grief. Firestar!

"No!" Brambleclaw mewed in horror, "You can't be dead!" Firestar looked sadly at Brambleclaw and then to his daughter.

"I died not long after you left," he mewed, "I named no new deputy. So the clan choose Brackenstar to replace me. But that is not why I'm here." He touched noses with him. "With this life I give you selflessness, determination and endurance. Use it well to become the great leader I know you'll be." Brambleclaw drank this life in eagerly. He wanted all of Firestar's strength and leadership. He wanted to be just like him. It was over far to quickly. Firestar stepped back signalling with his tail that he should rise to. He did as he was told, his body felt battered as if he'd fought the hardest battle of his life, but his spirit soared with the strength of the lives he had been granted.

"I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar," Firestar announced, "Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you to the guardianship of MoonClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honour your warrior ancestors and traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the starry cat chanted , Leafpool joining in as loud as they were, welcoming him just like the forest cats would, "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Bramblestar swelled with pride. He was a leader! He felt Leafpool nuzzle his cheek her eyes soft and he licked her behind the ear. That made him realise. Leafpool was a medicine cat! Would they still accept her even though she had broken the warrior code so badly?

"Can Leafpool still be a medicine cat?" he asked Firestar, "Even with the kits and me as her mate?" Firestar looked at his starry companions.

"We have discussed this intensely," he mewed to them, "And we have decided to get rid of that part of the warrior code for this clan. As a test if you like. If it works then we will allow it to continue. But we must watch discuss this in a few moons." Bramblestar nodded. He just hoped it would work.

"Now you two need to rest," Firestar mewed gently looking worriedly at his daughter, "Its time you found your camp."

"But how?" Leafpool asked but Bramblestar wasn't listening. Had Firestar noticed Leafpool's funny breathing?

"Follow the trail that leads from the MoonCave and the MoonRock," Firestar continued, "You'll know it when you see it." With that he felt the feeling return to his paws as he woke into the real world. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He saw Leafpool do the same thing, adding a large yawn. Then she burrowed her head into his flank. He felt her tears stain his fur. He tried to lick her comfortingly but she raised her head and let out a wail of grief.

"What have I done?" she cried, "I've killed my own father!"

"Nonsense," Bramblestar snapped touching noses with her, "Firestar's death is not your fault!"

"But it is!" she cried, desperate to blame herself, "That's what StarClan was trying to tell me! I should have listened, maybe…maybe he would still be alive then!" She was shaking with grief and Bramblestar felt horror fill him as he saw how ill she seemed. He covered her in licks, mewing comfortingly. She had to calm down. Slowly, she stopped crying and calmed down.

"Sorry," she mewed her gentle amber eyes shining with tears, "But it really is all my fault. If I hadn't of left, he would be safe and you'd be happy with Squirrelflight, safe and warm. Rather than here with me, cold and tired. I've destroyed so many lives, I should have gone alone, I'm the only one that deserves to suffer."

"No!" he mewed getting to his paws, "I'm better here than with Squirrelflight, you're the cat I love Leafpool. What will it take for me to prove that to you?"

"I know you do," she mewed with her head down, "You don't have to prove anything to me. I just want you to be happy, even if it means not being with me." Bramblestar let his fur lie flat. He'd reacted to snappily. She only had his best interests at heart. He sighed.

"We're both tired," he mewed agitatedly, "Lets go find this camp." He bent down to take Bramblekit but Leafpool scooped up both her kits. What was going on? He wondered, hurt. She'd just told him how he didn't need to prove himself to her but now she wouldn't let him carry her kit anymore? Was Leafpool truly the cat he thought she was? They padded together for a long time and the moon was high in the sky by the time they found something that looked like it could be a camp.

"This could be it!" Bramblestar mewed and Leafpool nodded tiredly. They pushed through the brambles that stood in their way and emerged in a clearing bathed in moonlight. In the centre there was a cave in the ground. A den! Bramblestar thought excitedly. Leafpool saw it to and dashed as fast as her tired legs would allow towards it. She disappeared inside it and he followed her in. She was already tearing moss from the walls to make nests for them both. Taking what she'd already ripped away and made himself a nest. It didn't take long for them both to make nests and curl up in them. The two kits suckled hungrily as Bramblestar laid his head on Leafpool's flank. Leafpool licked him behind the ear and laid her head on her paws, her eyes fluttering shut. Feeling just as exhausted he fell asleep after a few moments. He last thoughts were of Leafpool and what Firestar's worried look had meant for her.

Bramblestar let out a huge yawn. The sunlight was streaming through the entrance to the cave. Leafpool and her kits were still fast asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake them. Surely sleep would be good for her. He gave himself a good wash. He was covered in leaves from last nights trek. As he groomed himself he noticed he had something stuck between his claws. Pulling it out he realised it was a clump of tabby fur. He sniffed it, it wasn't his, Leafpool's or Bramblekit's, so how did it get there? A dark thought entered his mind. Had Leafpool met another cat while they had been seperated? Sniffing the clump of fur again he realised it was the scent of a she-cat, not a tom. He sighed with relief realising he'd been far to quick to judge her. She wasn't that sort of cat and he knew it. Then what sort of cat is she? He wondered remembering her odd behaviour.

"Bramblestar," he heard Leafpool mew and he looked up from the clump of fur, "Good morning my love." He purred. This was more like the old Leafpool.

"Good morning," he mewed softly licking her flank, "Did you sleep OK?" She nodded and yawned, getting to her paws slowly.

"Not so bad," she mewed, "You?"

"Fine," he mewed twining his tail with hers, "I was just wondering how were going to get more warriors for MoonClan."

"We'll do what Firestar and Sandstorm did when they went to re-build SkyClan," she mewed, "Recruit loners, rogues and kittypets." He nodded although he didn't much like the sound of leading a clan of rogues, loners and kittypets. But he didn't say it out loud. Firestar was a kittypet and was the greatest leader that ever lived, why couldn't the

ones they found be the same? Just then Leafpool sat bolt upright.

"Intruder!" she hissed, "I can smell her!" Bramblestar dashed outside the cave, prepared to defend Leafpool and the kits with all of his nine lives. But the she-cat he saw didn't look hostile, only curious. She was a light brown tabby with two white front paws, a white tail tip, white left ear and forest green eyes. His heart fluttered when he saw her. There was no denying her beauty. He heard Leafpool come out of the den after him, snarling.

"What do YOU want?" she hissed.

"You know each other?" he asked.

"She attacked me yesterday," she growled not taking her eyes of the stranger, "I don't know what you want but you won't find it here!"

"Are you Bramblestar?" she asked him and he nodded, and she looked at Leafpool, "And Leafpool?" She nodded warily.

"How do you know who we are?" she asked suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"My name is Birch…" she faltered, "I mean a starry cat told me I was to be Birchwing, deputy of MoonClan."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

It had been six moons since Birchwing had announced herself to them and now MoonClan was thriving. They had six new warriors, Cinderheart, a grey she-cat with blue eyes, Wildstorm, a gold tabby tom, Icestorm, a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and her sister Wavefur, a brown tabby with blue eyes with white paws and muzzle. There was also Midnightsky, a black she-cat with amber eyes and her mate, Hawktalon, a black tom with green eyes. They also had another queen, Silentblue, a blue-grey she-cat with red eyes. She had recently given birth to five kits, Spottedkit, Mistykit, Emberkit, Moonkit and Dreamkit. And today they were about to make two kits apprentices. Bramblestar sat up proudly as he watched Sparrowkit and Bramblekit tussle in the clearing. They both had there own personalities, Sparrowkit was bosterious, energetic but clever, which made him most likely to get into trouble. Bramblekit was more like his mother, quiet, quick thinking but his temper certainly kept Sparrowkit in line. He purred with satisfaction, they would both make fine warriors. Just then familiar forest green eyes appeared infront of him.

"Hello Bramblestar," Birchwing mewed in a friendly voice, "Excited that your kits are going to be apprentices?" If only they were his kits, he thought sadly. They had told the cats that he was the father of Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits, never wanting any of them to find out.

"Yes," he mewed smoothly, trying to hide how his heart fluttered when he saw her, "I'm glad you came, I want you to mentor Bramblekit." She nodded with excitement and ran out to tell the rest of the Clan. He swallowed his emotions guiltily. Everytime Birchwing was around he felt his fur flush and his heart flutter. He shock himself angrily. Leafpool was his mate! How could he think like that! But then again, he thought, Leafpool was becoming more and more distant with everyday. She barely seemed to eat, and she never shared tongues with him anymore. Infact, she'd stopped talking to him all together! Everytime he'd gone to talk to her she seemed so far away, she wasn't the cat he loved any longer. But was Birchwing? No! He thought. Leafpool must just be going through a phase or something. She'd be back to normal soon and they'd be sharing tongues happily as they used to. Leaping onto the pile of rocks the clan had made for him to stand on, he called the cats to start the ceremony. It didn't take long for them to gather. He saw Leafpool with her two kits next to the RockPile, grooming them. He heard their indignant mews of protest.

"I'm clean already!" Sparrowkit mewed in protest, "If you keep licking my fur it'll fall out!"

"I just want you to look clean for the ceremony," he heard Leafpool mew gently to her kit.

"You don't have to worry about us anymore mother," Bramblekit mewed, "We're going to be apprentices!"

"I'll still worry about you when your elders and I'm in StarClan!" she joked, "It's my job." The two kits purred with laughter.

"You'll never die!" Sparrowkit mewed naively, "I'll protect you! Your going to live forever, right?" Leafpool said nothing but looked away from her kits.

"Hush now, the ceremony's beginning," she mewed softly staring at her paws.

"Cats of MoonClan!" Bramblestar mewed helpfully expecting Leafpool to be grateful. But she didn't move. He sighed and continued.

"Today we gather below the RockPile to give two kits their apprentice names!" he mewed, "Bramblekit, Sparrowkit, come here please." The two kits padded up to him eagerly.

"Until they have earned their warrior names," he continued, "These cats will be known as Bramblepaw and Sparrowpaw." He turned to face the crowd of cats.

"Icestorm," he mewed, "You have proved your loyalty to MoonClan, and your strength and wisdom, I expect you to pass all this on to young Sparrowpaw." Icestorm nodded with her eyes wide and touched noses with Sparrowpaw.

"Birchwing," he mewed, "You have made a fine deputy for MoonClan, with your gentle understanding and strength of mind, I expect you to pass on all you know to young Bramblepaw."

"Of course," she mewed and she touched noses with Bramblepaw. Bramblestar didn't miss Leafpool's look of disgust at his choice and he felt himself bristle with anger.

"Have you got a problem with that Leafpool?" he snapped at her and all the cats turned to face her. She looked up at him in horror for a long time. Then her expression turned to one of anger.

"No," she snapped drawing her ears back, "Have you? Or do you simply wish to accuse me?" Not waiting for an answer she spun around with her nose and tail in the air and padded into the Medicine Cat den. Bramblestar growled softly. Why did she have to ruin Bramblepaw's apprentice ceremony? But when he looked back to the rest of the clan he was glad to see they had just blanked out Leafpool's aggression and moved on to congratulating the first apprentices for MoonClan. _I must speak with her_ he thought and he jumped down from the RockPile and padded into the Medicine Cat den after her.

"Leafpool!" he called and he saw she was sitting in her den, staring at the corner with wide confused eyes. Fear for his mate overwhelmed him and he padded over to her, resting his tail on her shoulder. "Are you OK?" he asked. Instantly she snapped her head up to look at him.

"I'm fine," she mewed softly and he relaxed as she licked him on the cheek, "Sorry I snapped at you." He purred and nuzzled her gently, but as he did so he felt her stiffen beside him. He looked up and saw Birchwing had come in.

"What do you want?" Leafpool hissed at the deputy, "Get out of my den!"

"I only wanted to…" but she was cut of by his hiss of outrage. What right did Leafpool have to be so nasty?

"Leafpool!" he snapped, "Don't be so rude!" He turned to Birchwing, "What's up Birchwing," he asked softly.

"I just wanted to see if Leafpool was OK," she mewed innocently.

"You see!" he growled turning back to Leafpool, "She was only being friendly!" Leafpool got to her paws, rage like he'd never seen before in the usual gentle medicine cat showing in her amber eyes.

"Get…Out!" she hissed so dangerously he flinched and Birchwing took a step back in horror, "You have no right to come into my den so I suggest you both leave now!" She raised her hackles threateningly and unsheathed her claws. Birchwing ran out in terror, clearly not wanting to be torn apart by the angry medicine cat. Just then Leafpool bent down and dissolved into a painful coughing fit and Bramblestar took a step towards her in horror, his horror increasing when he realised she was coughing up blood.

"Leafpool!" he mewed in horror, tears filling his eyes, "Your sick." Leafpool looked up at him, still unable to breathe, her eyes filled with tears.

"Just…Leave…Bramblestar," she wheezed angrily.

"But…" he protested.

"THERES THE EXIT NOW LEAVE!" she yowled in anger, her ears drawn back, her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed, only her eyes revealed how upset she was. Terrorfied, he ran out of the den, shaking uncontrollably as he crouched outside. As he tried to calm himself he heard her sobbing uncontrollably. They'd never quarrel as viciously as that. He'd never seen any cat as angry as he'd seen Leafpool. He'd never have expected in a million moons for her to get that angry! He didn't even think she possibly could! Looking around the camp he saw every cat staring at him in shock, even the kits! He felt a gentle tongue rasp his ear and he turned to see Birchwing.

"Its OK," she mewed reassuringly, "I'll take you into your den." Gently she guided him to his den under the RockPile and he didn't have the will or the strength to stop her. As he passed Sparrowpaw and Bramblepaw he noticed Sparrowpaw giving him a look through narrowed amber eyes. But he was to shocked to care. He settled in his nest and Birchwing curled herself around him.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely, "Why is she so angry with me?"

"I think…" Birchwing began, "I think she's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" he asked her looking confused and he felt his fur tingle as her forest green eyes came closer, as she licked his cheek.

"Of us," she whispered and Bramblestar couldn't resist a purr of joy.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

It had been a moon since Brambleclaw and Birchwing had confessed their love for each other, and he loved every minute he spent with her. But something wasn't right. She was pretty, clever, and she was a warrior. But she wasn't Leafpool, and although he made her happy, he wasn't as happy as he was when he used to be with Leafpool. But it was far too late now. Sparrowpaw had caught on quickly. He'd always been closer to Leafpool than him and had told her instantly. She hadn't come out of her den since. Infact, he'd never seen her eat since either. Bramblepaw showed his disgust by avoiding him, and just walking away whenever he tried to talk to him. But something felt different today, almost as though, something was going to change. Stretching he got out of his nest and padded out of his den. He could instantly tell something was wrong. Sparrowpaw and Bramblepaw were whispering to each other in the corner of the camp. Bramblepaw looked horrified and there was a glint of worry in his eyes. Sparrowpaw looked furious about something but his eyes were full of worry to. Then Sparrowpaw spotted him and it was clear his rage had bubbled over. He got to his paws and stormed over to him, despite Bramblepaw's desperate protests. Sparrowpaw bared his teeth at him when he reached him.

"Think you're such a great leader don't you?" he snarled and Bramblestar flinched, "Think you're a great cat? I think you're a stinking cheating lying crow-food eating piece of fox-dung!" Bramblestar took a step back. Did his son hate him that much because of his affair with Birchwing? And when he looked at Bramblepaw, he saw no love for him in those amber eyes, only loathing, though he didn't show his anger as much as his brother.

"Don't even bother Sparrowpaw," he retorted, "He's just a waste of time. He knows nothing, and he won't help us now. No cat will."

"Of course I'll help you," he mewed, "Whats the matter?" He was so focused on what Bramblepaw had said that he didn't see Sparrowpaw launch himself at him, claws unsheathed, until he pinned him down, snarling with fury.

"You don't even care do you?" he growled, "I hate you! This should have happened to you instead!" Just then another tabby pushed Sparrowpaw off him, and he recognised Birchwing's tabby pelt straight away. He got to his paws quickly, though his heart still stung from Sparrowpaw's words.

"What are you doing?" Birchwing snarled at Sparrowpaw, "Have you lost your mind?" Bramblepaw growled at his mentor and slashed her cheek with his claws.

"Hey!" he snarled, "Paws off my brother! And who are you to say he's lost his mind? Have you? Having an affair with that piece of crow-food!" He flicked his tail at Bramblestar and he started to feel a little frustrated. Why where they acting like this? What had changed?

"Whats going on? Why have you both confronted me?" he demanded. Sparrowpaw gritted his teeth and looked at Bramblepaw. They looked at each other for a while then Bramblepaw spoke.

"Its Leafpool," he mewed, "She ran away. We haven't seen her for three days now." Bramblestar felt the ground below him disappear. She'd ran away! No! No she wouldn't! He looked at his paws. Had he caused all this?

"Don't you see?" Sparrowpaw demanded, "Don't you see what you've done to her? When she found out about you two, it killed her on the inside! You killed her Bramblestar! You did this to Leafpool!" Bramblestar took a step back and shock his head. It just couldn't be true! He felt the tears flow down his cheek. What had he done?

"We're going to look for her, with or without you, and theres nothing…" Sparrowpaw froze mid-sentence and stared over Bramblestar's shoulder. Bramblepaw seemed to know what was happening and pricked his ears at his brother intently.

"Whats happening?" Bramblestar asked.

"Sparrowpaw can sense what Leafpool's feeling," Bramblepaw explained, "He freezes like this when he makes contact." Whatever was going on it couldn't have been good. Sparrowpaw's face turned to horror and he yowled in pain.

"What is it?" Bramblepaw mewed urgently supporting his brother, "What did you see?"

"I just saw darkness," he mewed in a monotone, "Nothing but dark and pain. The pain…" Sparrowpaw sobbed and shock himself, "Leafpool's in serious trouble! We have to find her now!" He glared at Bramblestar, "We've wasted enough time here." The two apprentices immediately sprinted out of camp without a backwards look. He immediately ran after them, he had to help Leafpool at all costs. He wouldn't fail her again! But then he heard rushing pawsteps behind him and turned to see Birchwing following him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Leafpool of course!" he mewed shocked that she didn't understand.

"Why?"

"Because she's my mate!" he mewed in horror, how could she not understand?

"No, I'm your mate," she mewed with icy calmness, "You choose me over her remember. If you love me, then you'll come back to camp and forget about that nobody." Bramblestar's eyes widen with horror. Now he had to decide. Leafpool or Birchwing? Who did he love? How could he choose? He loved them both! But Birchwing's frosty glare made him shiver with resentment, and he knew that this was not the she-cat he wanted. Leafpool was, and always would be. It had token him a while to figure it out, but now he had he just hoped it wasn't to late.

"Then I'm going after Leafpool," he mewed and she gasped with horror, "You can do what you want." With that he spun around and charged after the two brothers. He caught up with them in a clearing, where they were sniffing, having clearly lost her scent trail.

"You!" Sparrowpaw spat, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I've come to help," he mewed, "I love Leafpool, not Birchwing, and I want to help her in anyway I can." Sparrowpaw muttered something under his breath but Bramblepaw ignored him.

"We've lost her scent trail," he informed then he carried on sniffing around the clearing with Sparrowpaw. Bramblestar sniffed the air and he thought he could scent her to his left and he pushed through the bushes to find the rest of her scent trail. He called for the apprentices and they sprinted through the forest, following her scent trail. It wasn't long before Bramblestar realised her scent was stronger.

"We're getting close," he told them and they nodded. He pushed his way first through a bush of brambles and froze in horror at what he saw. No. No! NO! It can't be! The others pushed through after him and Bramblepaw froze beside him.

"MOTHER!" Sparrowpaw howled and he ran over to Leafpool covering her in licks, "Wake up! Come on! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Leafpool was sprawled in the middle of the clearing, her flank barely rising, her whole body shivering. He eyes were shut but her cheeks were still damp where she had been crying. He padded numbly over to her and collapse beside her. This couldn't be happening. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and land on Leafpool's head. He licked her ear softly.

"Leafpool," he mewed his voice shaking with strain, "Leafpool please. You can't leave me. Please come back to me." He felt hollow inside, he could literally hear his sanity breaking down within him. Leafpool was his life, how could he have left her? Suddenly her ear twitched and his breath caught in his throat.

"Leafpool?" he choked out and her eyes fluttered open. He sighed with relief. "Thank StarClan."

"Leafpool!" Sparrowpaw squeaked, "You're awake!"

"Yes," she mewed weakly, laying her tail gently on both of her sons shoulders, "Its okay my children. I'm here, and I always will be." Suddenly she gritted her teeth and squirmed with pain.

"Leafpool," he mewed worriedly, "What do you need, I'll find the herbs." Leafpool let out a cough of laughter.

"Herbs won't help me now Bramblestar," she mewed looking up at him without raising her head, "Nothing can."

"No! There must be something!" he mewed desperately, he licked her flank, "You can't leave me. Not when I just worked out everything. I understand now Leafpool, I love you, not Birchwing. I always have. It just took me a while to work it out." She smiled at him gently and her eyes glew with warmth.

"I should have known that," she mewed shutting her eyes, "But I felt so betrayed, I couldn't help it. And I suppose, the way I reacted, just made everything worse." Suddenly he understood, Leafpool had known what was happening all along. She must have.

"You knew this would happen didn't you," he mewed laying his head on her flank, "StarClan told you that night when we were travelling didn't they."

"Yes, they did," she mewed flinching with pain, "I didn't have the heart to tell you. But as the illness got worse and worse, I tried to distance myself from you to make sure you didn't get sick to. StarClan told me you wouldn't but I couldn't take the risk. I also wanted to make you feel less attached to me so you wouldn't feel so much pain now. But I ended up pushing you straight into the paws of Birchwing, and I couldn't have hated myself more for it."

"You mean, you weren't angry at me?" he mewed in shock.

"I was a little," she mewed, "I knew you must have loved her to and meant to betray me, but I knew it was mostly my fault, and my heart wouldn't let me blame you." He let out a sob. How could she not see how much he was to blame? He nuzzled her cheek sadly and twined her tail with his.

"You'll be okay won't you Leafpool?" Sparrowpaw mewed.

"You can't die," Bramblepaw put in, "It would hurt too much."

"I'm sorry my kits," she mewed gentle tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please remember that no matter what, I will love you until the end of time, and that I will watch over you forever." Suddenly a painful spasm passed through her body and she groaned with pain.

"Hang on Leafpool!" Bramblestar mewed desperately, "Please hang on!"

"I…I can't…" she choked, blood spilling out of her mouth, "I can't feel my paws." Then she gasped in her last breath before her flank fell, and it didn't rise again. Her gentle amber eyes glazed over and the light faded in her eyes.

Leafpool was gone.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Bramblestar's world went numb. It had to be a bad dream, it just had to be! Leafpool couldn't die! He shut his eyes and tried desperately to wake but when he opened his eyes, Leafpool's unmoving body and her two horrified kits were still before him.

"No!" he yowled. It wasn't a dream. It has all been horrifyingly real. Leafpool was dead, and he's betrayed her. He wanted to scream, but no words came out. He could only throw his head back and let out all his grief, all his sorrow and all his anger with himself in one loud howl of misery. Neither of the apprentices moved to comfort him. Sparrowpaw just trembled with horror, his eyes streaming with tears by his mothers paws, and Bramblepaw just sat shaking his head in horror, as though to deny it had happened, and he was crying too. He got to his paws and started nudging his mate desperately.

"Leafpool!" he cried, "Leafpool please! Please stop this! Get up! Get up please! I love you! I love you please come back to me!" But Leafpool didn't move. Bramblestar felt bile rise in his throat. _I took to long to figure it out_, he thought realisation hitting him, _if I'd have been a loyal cat I would have figured this out moons ago, maybe then you wouldn't be dead Leafpool_. _Maybe then your kits wouldn't hate me. Maybe then I wouldn't feel as alone as I do now_.

"You can still save her," a voice whispered in his ear and when he turned to see who was there he saw no one.

"Who's there?" he asked getting to his paws, the brothers looking at him confused, "Who said that?"

"It is I," the voice came again, "Waterphoenix."

"Where are you?" he asked looking around the clearing, not seeing this cat anywhere.

"I cannot be seen when I do not wish to be," the voice came, "Now listen closely. If you want to save Leafpool then you must give up one of your nine lives, and I can give her a second chance to live." His eyes widened. Give up one of his nine lives? How?

"I will take it from you," the voice said answering his thoughts, "If you agree."

"Of course I agree!" he mewed aloud.

"Good," the voice purred, "Be prepared, this may hurt a little." He prepared himself quickly, but the agony he felt as the life was token from him was nothing compared to the agony in his heart that he'd felt when Leafpool died. He was left panting after the life was taken, exhausted, like he's fought the hardest battle of his life.

"Well done Bramblestar," the voice told him, "You've done well. And this is where I leave you. Good luck, and may you and Leafpool live happy lives with your kits." Bramblestar felt confused. Sparrowpaw and Bramblepaw weren't his kits, though Leafpool pretend they were. He shrugged it off, she must not know that. He watched Leafpool intently, she should wake soon. But she showed no signs of life. Time flew passed and Bramblestar began to wonder if he'd been cheated out of a life. Nothing was happening. He'd failed her. It had all been a waste. Then, just as he was about to give up, Leafpool's tail twitched and the light returned to her eyes.

"Mother?" Sparrowpaw mewed, hopefully pricking his ears, "Leafpool?" Her eyes flicked down to her kits and she smiled, purring.

"I'm here," she mewed, her strength restored, "I'm here my kits."

"Leafpool!" Sparrowpaw mewed joyfully nuzzling her, "Your alive! I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you forever!" She quickly got to her paws.

"I would never leave either of you," she mewed, nuzzling them both softly, "I promised you that and I would never break a promise." They both purred and nuzzled her back and he realised just how strong of a bond Leafpool and her kits had, it was much stronger than most bonds a mother had with her kits. After a few moments Leafpool looked up from her kits and turned her beautiful amber gaze on him.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," he mewed touching noses with her, "Leafpool, you are my life now. You mean the world to me. And I promise, I will never be so stupid again." She started to purr but it caught in her throat.

"What about Birchwing?" she asked, her voice becoming slightly tense.

"I've made my choice," he mewed simply, "You are the one I love, now she and I both know that." Leafpool nodded, satisfied. She touched noses with his cheek and licked it gently, sending shivers down his spine. She purred, this time it vibrated through her whole chest.

"I love you to Bramblestar," she mewed softly in his ear and she twined tails with him, "Lets go home." Bramblestar nodded and they padded side by side, Bramblepaw and Sparrowpaw leading the way back to camp.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

Bramblestar purred in content, curled happily around his mate, her steady breathing showing no evidence of the illness that had nearly killed her. He and Leafpool were dozing happily in the Green-leaf sun in the middle of camp. It had been just over a moon since then, and to say things were back to normal was an understatement. Things were better than Bramblestar could have ever expected. Bramblepaw and Sparrowpaw were both getting on well with their training, and though Sparrowpaw still didn't trust him as much as he used to, Bramblepaw was friendly enough with him. Things had even gone better with Birchwing than he'd thought they would. When they'd got back to camp she'd come to her sense and apologized to both him and Leafpool for getting in the way of their relationship and since then her and Leafpool had been working on their friendship, getting on better than he'd ever thought they would. And to top it off, she'd found someone else, not taken, that she liked. Shadowstorm, their newest addition to the clan, had taken an interest in the deputy that she returned. He watched as Leafpool opened one eye and purred as she watched Birchwing and Shadowstorm share a piece of prey, giving each adoring looks while the other wasn't looking.

"Were we ever that bad?" Leafpool asked with a purr and Bramblestar licked her ear.

"Oh probably," he mewed, purring himself, "I know I used to do that, I don't know about you."

"Oh I did," Leafpool mewed with a grin, "It took a lot of work to hide my jealousy I tell you."

"I do," Bramblestar purred, subtly reminding her she had a mate before him too. She purred.

"Point taken," she mewed. Suddenly Sparrowpaw ran into camp, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Leafpool! Leafpool look what I caught!" he called running over to them, a sparrow clamped in his jaws. Leafpool lifted her head and purred.

"A sparrow," she purred, "That's brilliant Sparrowpaw." Sparrowpaw puffed out his chest.

"I caught me!" he mewed, "I was wondering if you wanted to eat it?" Leafpool twitched her whiskers.

"Thank you Sparrowpaw," she mewed softly, touching noses with her son, "That's very thoughtful of you." Sparrowpaw purred and dropped the bird at her paws.

"Your welcome," he mewed, tail curling happily, "I'll catch lots more! I'm going to be the best hunter ever!"

"Of course you will be," Bramblestar said with a smile, "Any hunter that can catch a sparrow is a good hunter." Sparrowpaw dipped his head in thanks to his 'father' and turned back to Leafpool.

"You'll never guess what else!" he carried on, acting as though Bramblestar hadn't spoken at all, "Icestorm said she's take me battle training tomorrow!" Leafpool smiled.

"That's great, but make sure to leave the title of best fighter for your brother," she mewed licking his head.

"I will," he mewed, "See you later Leafpool!" With that he turned and scampered over to his brother who was sunbathing outside the apprentices den. Bramblestar sighed as Leafpool laid back down next to him again.

"Will he ever like me again?" he wondered aloud and Leafpool licked his ear.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," she mewed softly, "Just give him time."

"I don't know," he mewed sadly, "I don't think he'll ever trust me again. Maybe he's right not to trust me. I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done to you."

"I forgive you Bramblestar," she mewed softly, "Why can't you? I know you love me, you saved me, gave up one of your lives to do so." Bramblestar gasped.

"How do you know that?" Bramblestar asked his amber eyes wide.

"I went under sensing all your lives intact," she mewed, "I woke back up to find you with 8. Any cat with imagination can guess Bramblestar." Bramblestar flicked his ear. He'd forgotten as a medicine cat she could sense how many lives he had left, "And I know Waterphoenix. Clever isn't she?"

"You know her?" Bramblestar asked and Leafpool nodded.

"Not well, no cat, not even those in StarClan do," she mewed thoughtfully, "But she's spoken to me a few times. She was the one who helped me stay alive for so long." Bramblestar blinked in surprise. So this Waterphoenix had not only helped save her life in the end, but pro-longed her life as best she could. What connection did they have to make her so desperate to keep her alive?

"So she's not your kin or anything?" he asked and she shock her head.

"Not as far as I know," she mewed, "She's a rogue I can't see how it could be possible."

"You mean she was a rogue," Bramblestar mewed and Leafpool gave him a confused look, "She didn't show to me in person, doesn't that mean…mustn't she be in StarClan then?" Leafpool mrrowed with laughter.

"No you silly furball," she mewed, twitching her whiskers, "Let's just say she's a very powerful cat. I think too much more information would scare you more than help you." Bramblestar wanted to press it, after all he wasn't a kit, but he decided against it. What did it matter who she was or is, she saved Leafpool, that was all that mattered.

"Speaking of scaring you, I need to tell you something," she mewed suddenly becoming serious. Panic flared through him.

"You're not sick again are you?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

"No you daft furball," she mewed, "I'm not sick. I'm just surprised no one's said anything yet." Bramblestar felt confused, he tilted his head to one side, trying to figure out what her vague words meant.

"What?" he mewed, "What am I missing here?"

"Well you know my kits," Bramblestar nodded and Leafpool lowered her voice, "They should be looking forward to some more siblings soon." Bramblestar's heart stopped. She couldn't mean what he thought she did…could she? Leafpool giggled.

"I'm carrying your kits Bramblestar," she mewed. Bramblestar just froze as the words sunk in. Always…he'd always wanted to be a father…a true father…and now…could it be?

"Really?" he mewed, still in shock, "You're…carrying? You're really carrying my kits?" Leafpool purred.

"Yes, your kits Bramblestar," she mewed softly, "They'll truly be our kits." The shock that held Bramblestar in place broke and he let out a squeak of joy.

"Kits!" he cried, "Our kits! We're having kits!" Leafpool mrrowed with laughter at Bramblestar's loud joyful cries, alerting the whole clan without much effort.

"Well thanks, you saved me the job of breaking it to everyone," Leafpool mewed, twitching her whiskers but he hardly heard her.

"Kits!" he cried happily putting his ear on Leafpool's belly, but he couldn't hear anything, "I don't hear them." He added sadly.

"That's because they're still too little for you to hear them yet," she mewed softly, her eyes full of amusement.

"But they'll be our kits!" Bramblestar cried, continuing his stampede of joy, Bramblepaw and Sparrowpaw watching and laughing from the apprentices den. Obviously this wasn't news to them, "Our kits Leafpool! Our kits!" He covered her in licks and she purred.

"Yes I know," she mewed, "Our kits."

"For StarClan's sake any cat would think you two had never had kits together before," Wavefur mewed as she walked past with her sister Icestorm. Icestorm twitched her whiskers at and simultaneously they both winked at the couple. Bramblestar felt sure he was wearing the same shocked expression as his mate as the two she-cats left camp to hunt. They looked at each other the same question visible on both their faces.

'_How did they know that_'?

**END**


End file.
